Legend of the She Wolves
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: "A person's will, unlike a gun or sword, is something that can never be broken," Those were the faithful words of Capt. Murielle Rouen and her band of 100 female pirates, known as the She-Wolves. Contains blood, gore, action and OC romance
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece- Legend of the She-Wolves**

**Chapter 1- No Less a Devil than an Angel**

"A person's will, unlike a gun or sword, is something that can never be broken," Those were the faithful words of Capt. Murielle Rouen. She and her band of pirates are considered to be the most dangerous crew of female cutthroats to ever sail the Grand Line. But there was more to this captain and her crew that meets the Marine propaganda. She is well-respected by her crew and greatly feared by Marine sailors or at least by those who lived to tell the tale.

A French-accented woman born from a long family line of pirates, her appearance was comparable to the great Boa Hancock in both height, buxomness and beauty. She has a long standing friendship with Boa but it can get a little rough at times. Murielle herself has a dashing facade that was stereotypical with some of her kind. She wore a musketeer's hat with three ostrich feathers, a dark blue bandanna, and a baggy white swordsman's shirt which was made out of hemp.

She also wore a pair of trousers which were colored black and slightly tight-fitted. Her feet were clad with knee-high leather boots. Strapped to her were two leather shoulder baldrics over her blue 18th century style frock coat. These baldrics held her arsenal of two 16inch dog-lock pistols and four smaller caliber flintlock pistols. Her skills with a sword and her fire in battle is what her and her crew feared in battle. Her sword has a 36inch blade with a 'D' guard and a grip made of sharkskin with a wire and a leather scabbard. She also carried two plug bayonet daggers.

Every weapon she had on her baldrics or in her pockets she can handle with deadly efficiency. Yet the sapphire blue-eyed captain doesn't handle her ship all by herself. Her two childhood friends help keep order in her crew of 100 young sailors. Each of her two friends were equally as buxom and beautiful as she was, but one of them was very special in the captain's mind, a mutant seal named Evelyn 'Evey' Finnegan.

She has a curvy and furry body which is covered with waterproof hair and layer of fat coating her body as insulation against cold waters. She has a thick neck with a dog-like head with no ear flaps. Her nostrils appear distinctively V-shaped and there is a relatively large ear canal behind the eyes. She has large, grayish-blue eyes for good vision especially underwater. She stands about 7 feet tall and 200lbs. Her hands and feet have webbing for better swimming abilities and she doesn't have a tail.

Most of her kind have a unique pattern with either fine dark spots on a lighter background or light spots on a darker background. Evey's kind vary in color from brownish black to tan or gray. Their belly areas are generally lighter than the rest of their body. She is the navigator and muscle aboard the ship, but unlike most of the pirates, she chooses not to use firearms. Blades are her weapon of choice.

Her weapons included a dagger, a boarding axe and an imposing 50inch great sword. Although Evey is not technically human, Murielle gives her the distinction of being 'the most beautiful creature to ever come forth from the sea'. Evey wears a tan-colored, cut-off tank top and baggy black pants with brown leather boots. She is a good swimmer and is often called on by the captain as the first to go into action when it comes to raiding ships.

Evey was more tomboyish compared to the ships gunner and shipwright, Annabelle Foster. A brunette British girl by accent, Annabelle Foster was a calm girl whom often enjoyed her social time with the crew. But when it was time to take action, she seldom turns the other check and expects the crew to have the guns tied and loaded at the drop of a doubloon. She carries six flintlocks and two 32inch hanger swords as her weapons of choice.

Murielle Rouen captained and navigated a formidable vessel, a sloop-of-war named the 'Wyvern' by the crew. She was a magnificent vessel gracing the seas and a worthy opponent to any Marine vessel that had to face her broadsides. She was a 'ship-rigged' or three-masted ship with a clipper bow and armed with sixteen 32-pounder guns on the lower and eight 'long nines' on the upper deck.

On a peaceful evening at sea, Murielle came up to check on Evey whom was looking for a safe place to make port and let the crew rest-up, "See anything yet, Evey?" Murielle asked with her heavy French accent. The sun began to set over the open sea as a few dolphins jumped out of the water. Their gracefulness put a light grin on the captain's face,

"Aye, me eyes don't see a thing, capn'," The mutant seal said looking through her periscope. Murielle affectionately give Evey a light scratch on the head. She stood at the helm of the ship and tied down the wheel. Her short blue hair was flying in the wind like the hoisted colors. Annabelle came up onto the deck gun level to get some fresh air. She walked past the captain and lightly tipped her tricorn hat.

"Good evening captain," Annabelle said listening the small waves crash against the ship, "this evening is rather quiet, I guess this beats fighting off the Marines time and time again," Suddenly to the Annabelle's misfortune, Sabrina; a young sailor up in the crow's nest on the second mast of the ship, spotted a vessel off in the distance,

"Captain, vessel coming in from the starboard!" Sabrina shouted to the captain from the top of the mast. Sabrina further focused her periscope on the vessel to get a look at its colors, "it's the 'Straw Hat Pirates' captain, what are your orders captain?" The three women in charge of the crew nodded to each other sprang into action.

"Evey, secure the sail and make sure the crew up here are prepared to board!" Murielle said to her faithful mutant seal, "I'll get the ship in range of her guns," Evey made a light salute and pulled down the sails while Murielle went up to the helm and steered the Wyvern towards the vessel. Evey then armed every ready sailor with boarding pikes, flintlock muskets and pistols, plug bayonets and many types of sword, "Oi! Make sure the guns loaded at the ready, Ms. Foster!"

"Aye captain!" Annabelle acknowledged as she raced down into the gun decks to alert the crews, "vessel coming to starboard, have the guns loaded, if the guns aren't loaded by the time I drop my cutlass, then by Thunder, I'll start loading crew members in the breech!" as quick as humanly possible, the crew loaded powder charges and 32-pound shells in the guns and tied them down to reduce blow-back,

Murielle loaded a shot into each of her pistols and rested her hand on the pommel of her hanger sword while Evey shouldered her two-handed sword, "I be ready when you are, capn'," Evey said, showing her captain that she will fight to the end and never surrender on pain of death. Annabelle also came up to the upper deck with a ready pistol and sword, Murielle smiled and unsheathed her deadly hanger sword. Her ship was armed and ready for action,


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece- Legend of the She-Wolves**

**Chapter 2- A Not-So Formal Introduction**

"Evey, go for a swim," Murielle said to the mutant seal which made Evelyn smile since that was her favorite order. 'Go for a Swim' was The crew's special code signal for Evey. It calls on the mutant seal to 'Swim under the ship and block the other side so the hostages can't escape,' Evey put a dagger in her mouth and swan-dived off the ship with the grace of a dolphin into the sea.

"Sabrina, hissons nos couleurs ('hoist the colors!')!" Murielle called up to the young lady in the crow's nest as she secured the flag to the pulley on the second mast and helped pull the colors up to the top of the mast as a warning to the vessel. The Wyvern's banner was a wolf's head with two circling sea serpents in the background, a frightening sight to any vessel that sees it,

Meanwhile on the Going Merry, Luffy and his crew seemed to have spotted the ship first and made their own precautions. Nami looked through her periscope and caught sight of the ship's colors, "No way….those are the colors of the 'She-Wolf' pirates," She said in awe at the sight of the imposing vessel, "I never thought I'd see them in these waters,"

"Huh? Who are the She-Wolves, they don't sound like much to me," Luffy said, acting calm in the face of certain danger. Robin, just like Nami, knew about the legendary female pirates through survivor stories and rumors being floated about by the Marines. She leaned against the starboard side of the ship and preceded to tell Luffy the tale,

"Well, from what I've heard, the Marines nicknamed them 'The Angels of Death'," Robin explained to the captain whom was gathering an audience with Chopper, Sanji and Ussop joining in the hear the legend, "rumor has that they can use their beauty to lull their enemies into a sense of false security before slitting their throats," while Ussop quaked in fear, Luffy simply nodded in understanding, "their ship is also thought to be unfetchable...,"

Robin was soon interrupted by the captain of the Wyvern herself, "That my friend is a lie, although I do have faith in my ship's speed," Murielle Rouen said boarding the Going Merry with her one of her best mates and a small boarding party armed with knives, boarding pikes, swords and short-barrel Brown Bess muskets, "looks like someone has been reading the wanted posters, what a bunch of rubbish,"

"Tell me who are you?" Zoro said, unsheathing one of his three his katana and pointing towards Murielle's neck. Murielle responded by unsheathing her hanger sword while Evey jumped on board from the opposite end of the ship and bared the sharp edge of her scimitar against Zoro's neck, "well, isn't this a tight spot?"

"I'd put that away if I was you, handsome," Evey whispered to the former bounty hunter along with an introduction, "my name is Evey," she chuckled lightly and gave him a playful little lick behind the ear. Zoro was disgusted by Evey's antics and swung his sword, almost cutting Evey's neck in the process. Evey acrobatically dodged the blade and landed next to Murielle and Anabelle, "oh touchy, touchy are we?"

"Gah! what is that thing?" Usopp said pointing to Evey

"I'm a seal, what else could I be?" Evey said shrugging her shoulders and put her scimitar back in its scabbard, "sigh...what am I saying, it's not like very many people have seen my kind before," Murielle patted her on the shoulder to cheer her up while Evey took a swig of whiskey from a gourd at her side,

"Look at all these pretty ladies, I must've hit the jackpot!" Sanji said full of lust at all the female pirates on board the ship. Each one of them was between the ages of 18 and 25, but don't let their looks fool you, each one of them was a trained mercenary, "this must be paradise!,"

"Pull back your tongue, good sir, its dropping down to the decks," Annabelle said which made some of the crew on board chuckle. Annabelle went up to Zoro and held out her hand for a handshake, "my name is Annabelle Foster, if you must know," Zoro looked at her hand and back up at her, "c'mon I ain't gonna bite,"

The captain lightly grinned at Zoro since he was rather handsome, "Do pardon our rudeness, monsieur," Murielle said to Zoro, gesturing her crew to lower their weapons. The boarding party of twenty pirates pulled back their weapons and gave the 'Straw Hats' some breathing room, "we mistook your vessel for a Marine ship, my name is Murielle Rouen...Captain Murielle Rouen,"

"And what, pray tell, would you have done if this was a Marine vessel?" Robin asked, Murielle, Annabelle and Evey looked at each other lightly laughed, "what? What's so funny?" The captain slowly approached Robin and lightly placed the tip of her sword close to Robin's neck.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted trying to come to the rescue, "I won't let you hurt my friend!" Anabelle held out her hand and told Luffy there was nothing worry about and that the captain has a rather intimidating way of getting friendly with strangers,

"It's quite simple really, we'd slit your throats, blow your heads off, sink your vessel and be done with it, was that the answer you were looking for?" Murielle asked putting her sword back in its scabbard and lightly tipping her hat to Luffy, "anyway, it's an honor to meet others who sail these waters under their own colors, especially if it's a man such as yourself, Monsieur Monkey D. Luffy,"

"Wait how do you know my name?" Luffy asked the raven-haired captain, Murielle turned around and gave him a wink. Luffy tilted his head bemusedly at Murielle Rouen and calmed down and knew that these pirates meant no harm,

"News travels fast on the high seas, you of all sailors should know that," Murielle said to the young captain, "You all seem like a good lot, we'll spare your lives," Murielle said pulling back her blades. The She-Wolves got off the Going Merry and headed back out to sea, "I must say that since you are pirates of a good cause, if you're our friends, then we are yours,"

Luffy looked at the captain with interest, "Well, they don't seem as bad as the stories say, Nami," Luffy said watching the vessel head off to sea while Nami was still happy to be alive, "they actually seem kind of cool, I hope to meet them again some day,"


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece- Legend of the She-Wolves**

**Chapter 3- A Scuffle with the Guard**

As many evenings fell on the Wyvern and her crew, there was a need to replenish the ship's supplies and the ship's need was answered by the smallest member of the crew, "Land ho!" Sabrina cried from a top the crow's nest, pointing to the lights of a small port town. Evey came out of her chamber and looked out to where the young sailor was pointing with her periscope.

Evey smiled with satisfaction, happy that Sabrina wasn't being a little boy who cried wolf, "So it would seem," Evey said to her self as she collapsed her periscope and clipped it to a green sash she wore around her waist. She raced down from the helm to alert the captain of the news. The captain, on the other hand, was busy polishing her sword in her chamber, "Capn', Lil' Sabby has spott'd land yonder,"

"_Ah...some luck at last, this ship is near dry as a bone_," Murielle thought putting her rapier back in it's scabbard, well informed by her crew that the water supply was running low as were food and ammunition, "Looks like fortune is on our side, Ms. Finnegan," Murielle said putting her hand on Evey's shoulder and heading up to the helm with the mutant seal following close behind, "make sure all hands are on deck, I'll set us a course,"

Annabelle came up from the gun deck with a few of the crew members coming and scurrying like rats to the sides of the ship catch sight of the port town, "Oh good, we're making landfall, hopefully we can strike a deal for supplies, eh captain?" Annabelle said looking out at the port from atop the shrouds, "_the crew's complaints have been getting rather dull these passed few days_,"

As the Wyvern stopped in the port a couple hours later, Annabelle and a few of the crew dropped the anchor and tied down the ship. While Murielle was making payments for the supplies to the ship, her best mates and a few crew members went over to a local tavern for a meal, a drink and hopefully a place to rest. Murielle's crew were not the plunder and pillage type of pirates. Her crew were more like sea-going Robin Hoods.

And just like Robin Hood, Murielle Rouen and her crew run into a lot of Sheriffs of Nottingham, mainly Marine officers. Fortunately for the She-Wolves, there were none present at the local taverns but the crew was watchful none-the-less. After Murielle struck a deal with the supply depot to have her ship's needs replenished, she went into a local tavern and saw Evey scarfing down helping after helping of her favorite meal, fried calamari with a dark stout while Annabelle was tearing at the flesh of a turkey leg and washing down the meat with a light ale.

"So, we be set for sea, Capn'?" Evey asked swallowing a mouthful of food as Murielle entered the tavern. The whole place was in a ruckus. The atmosphere was filled with drunken laughter and the sounds of guns going off and shattering glass. Murielle nodded yes and went up to the tavern keeper, an old man in his late sixties, and asked for a pint of hard cider. The tavern keeper saw to her request in all the noise, sliding the drink down the bar into her waiting hand on the other end of the bar,

"Hey c'mon now, what be ailing ya? It's not like you to be so quiet and glum in a pub," Evelyn asked, noticing that the captain was rather quiet this evening unlike some of her crew members and drinking her stout as if it were water. Murielle's sharp but bright green eyes were fixed in a deep state of thought as she slowly sipped her drink. Murielle looked at her Irish-accented mate with a straight face,

"Are you that dim, Evelyn?" Annabelle asked not really looking for a response as she took another drink from her pint of ale, "can't you see she's not in a conversing mood or can you see things clearer underwater, you damn fish?" Evey's blood began to boil as she snarled baring her canines at Annabelle,

"What? Say that again, Anna and I'll knock yah block off!" Evey growled in a rage,

"Shut up both of you, you're acting like children," Murielle snapped quietly looking at a public notice that a hanging of five condemned pirates was going to take place tomorrow morning, "something is coming, I can feel it down to my bones," Suddenly, a patrol of Marine soldiers entered the tavern for a drink.

One Marine sailor soon cast his eyes upon the beautiful captain and her mates, "Well, well, well, what are you ladies and a talking fish doing in a place like this?" The officer in charge said taking a seat next to the French-speaking captain and her mates. Murielle looked over at the sailor. The man seemed hypnotized by Annabelle's and Murielle's beauty while his patrol got a kick out of laughing at Evey,"especially two maidens as beautiful as yourselves, what say we go have a drink and get to...know each other better,"

Murielle ran her hand gently across the officer's cheek to warm his blood, "Hmm...that is a very enticing offer, but...," she grabbed a firm grip of the man's shirt collar and knocked him to the floor with a head butt, "I'll pass," The officer got back up on his feet with the help of his patrol,

"You bitch!" He cried in a rage as he and his patrol tried to teach the pirates a lesson. He was soon silenced the big and angry fist of the 'talking fish'. Murielle's actions soon into an all-out brawl. Annabelle up-ended two Marine sailors with her brass-knuckle clad hands, leaving one with a shattered jaw. The crew noticed their superiors' actions and soon went on the attack until the patrol, battered and bruised, exited the bar with their tails between their legs,

By the next morning the She-Wolves were resupplied and the ship went out to sea with her captin at the helm. By the time the news of last night's events reached the office of the superior officer, Captain Hina, it was already too late, "So let me get this straight you and your men were beat up by a bunch of girls?" Hina asked the officer, he nodded yes and gave detailed descriptions and the names of the three ladies at the bar last night, "hmm...Murielle Rouen...i'll make sure she and her two mates have an appointment with the noose,"


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece- Legend of the She-Wolves**

**Chapter 4- Cut off the Head of the Snake**

The crew of the Wyvern have now been at sea for two days and are now caught in a raging typhoon. The sailors on board tied down the sails and guns, helping the vessel stand her ground against gale force winds and large waves which battered the ship like toy in a bathtub. The rain stung their faces like arrows as they fought to survive the wrath of God. Annabelle looked up at the captain while helping some crew members tie down one of the 'long nines' on the upper deck, "Oi Captain, what's your head tellin' yah?" She asked the captain as Murielle drew a large grin in the face of danger. She spun the wheel and did her part to try to keep the ship from turning turtle.

Murielle was not wearing her hat this evening, just a black bandanna tied around the top of her head. She looked up at the sky and noticed a hole coming out of the gray clouds, "We should make land fall in due time," Murielle responded back, "_it's just like when we first arrived here," _Murielle thought to herself_, "just like in the stories when a bunch of men unexpectedly find paradise...unfortunately we're not men, sad to say_," it took about a half hour for the clouds to come back and relight the earth. Sabrina, the young girl in the crows nest, looked out at the sight of palm trees and a large mountain shaped like a mass of snakes as it's centerpiece. Murielle tied down the helm and went to her quarters,

"Amazon Lily, right ahead!" Sabrina cried pointing out towards the island. She zipped down the ropes of the mast and went to inform one of the mates. Evelyn looked out at the island from the port side of the ship. All 32 of her teeth, including her sharp canines, could be seen in her excited smile. Annabelle was just as excited as Evey was but kept her cool. She smiled a light grin and informed the crew to be armed just in case something were to turn up. Murielle sat in her quarters and looked out at the island from a window and sighed a happy sigh,

She turned her attention to pieces of a suit of fluted armor she had displayed in the corner of the room, "Hawkeye...," Murielle said to herself walking up to the armor and touching the breastplate which had an emphasized female chest. That jacket was given to her by her fiancee whom was the world's strongest swordsman. She, at the time, was a Landsknecht, skilled mercenaries trained to fight on the front lines of combat. She was engaged to be married on her twenty-first birthday under the shade of a willow tree, but on that day he never came. She had never seen or heard from him for years since that day.

Now twenty-five, she and her crew are some of the most notorious pirates on the Grand Line. As a reminder of times passed, she wore her engagement ring, a gold ring with diamonds shaped into two circling dolphins. The bounty on her head is said to be at 250,000,000 Beri and 200,000,000 for the heads of Annabelle Foster and Evelyn Finnegan. As Murielle was fastening on the buttons of her jacket, a knock came at her door, "You may enter," She said turning her attention to the door. It was Evey, coming in the check on her, "what can I do for you, Ms. Finnegan?" she asked her comrade, Evelyn lightly chuckled at the captain,

"Aren't yah' a lil' old to be a playin' dress-up, cap'n?" Evey asked Murielle. Evelyn may have a sense of humor, but her knew about what happened to Murielle five years ago and knew one mustn't say anything ill about her fiancee, "c'mon let me help yah wit dat," The mutant seal helped her captain put on her best for the Empress of Amazon Lily which included a light blue silk swordsman's shirt with a cravat. Murielle put on her musketeer hat and headed out the door, "ahem," Evey said clearing her throat and handing the captain the wedding ring given to Murielle by Hawkeye sometime before her left. Murielle chuckled at the mutant seal and gave the scratch on the head that she always enjoyed. Evey and Murielle went out side by side to meet the crew.

Evey was dressed in her best clothes which was a snow white fencers shirt with a cravat, black breeches, and black leather boots which went up to her knees. Annabelle was dressed in her normal frock with two feathers on the side of her best tricorn hat and a silver and gold gorget around her neck, "We're all ready to go ashore, captain," Murielle nodded to her crew in approval and head up to the helm. She steered the vessel in the direction of the island. The vessel came up to shore within fifteen minutes thanks in parts to the good winds.

Murielle and her two mates and swung off the anchor chain onto land to meet up with some old friends, "I trust you ladies can hold your own if anything were to come up?" The captain asked the sailors on board. They responded back with a loud "Huzzah!" and raised their pikes, cutlasses, and flintlocks to the sky, "I'll take that as a yes," at the captain's side was her degen sword and four loaded and ready pistols since the island was known to have large beasts. The sword she carried were given to her as a gift from her fiancee. The three brave pirates ventured into the jungle following a hunting trail laid out by the island's inhabitants. The sounds of birds and monkeys echoed from the canopy and the growling of beasts made the forest floor come to life.

Evey shifted her eyes from left to right and unsheathed her formidable sword. Evey nudged Murielle and addressed her worries, "Do yah sense it?" Evey asked Murielle, The captain nodded a yes and unsheathed her deadly straight sword she chose as her weapons of choice. Her sword was just as formidable as Evey's sword and but smaller in size. Her sword was hand-forged by her and her fiancee and meant as much to her as the wedding ring on her finger.

"Oui, Evey I do, keep your guard up Ms. Foster," Murielle held her sword close to her cheek and slowed her pace. A rustle of bushes came from off in the distance. Annabelle heard this and immediately pulled out one of her pistols and cocked back the hammer. Suddenly with one fatal footstep from the captain's boot, a trap was sprung and the three pirates were flung into the air and ensnared into a large. Murielle and Evey hacked and slashed there way out of the ropes and back onto the ground, but the natives were waiting for them. Eight Kuja warriors armed with Snake Bows came out of the bushes with bows fully drawn. Murielle and Evey knew they could best them in a fight, but that wasn't the reason they were on the island, "sigh...Parley?"


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece- Legend of the She-Wolves**

**Chapter 5-Songs of Warriors**

The Kuja warriors disarmed the pirates weapon by weapon and led into the great palace on the island. Evey looked up at the largest mountain on the island with interest. There were large stone snake heads sticking out of the great mountain like the heads of the mythical Hydra. The three pirates were bound and shackled with chains as they entered the city surrounding the palace. The female islanders looked at them with a mild neglect. They've seen their faces before and knew they interacted with men.

"Heh, you'd ah find more cheer inna graveyard," Evey grumbled looking at the townspeople. The attacking party which captured the three amigas included Rindou, Marguerite, Kikyou and Ran. Rindou hit the mutant seal in the back of the head with her large bazooka rifle to shut her up, "ouch! Yah lucky I'm in chains, otherwise I'd rip yah head off from yah neck!" Marguerite yanked on Evey's chains to pull to seal forward and a bit off her balance. The party led the three pirates up the stairs into the presence of the Snake Princess herself, Boa Hancock. Murielle chuckled in the face of the infamous pirate,

Before setting foot in the palace, "By order of the Empress of Kuja, you are to be stripped off all weapons in her presence," Evey and Anabelle groaned as they surrendered their weapons without resistance. Marguerite saw Murielle's most prized treasure on her glove-covered right hand, "Your ring, miss," Marguerite said, ordering her to take it off. Murielle sighed and looked at the warrior in the eye. She tried to put on a soft and mild look on her face, the face one wouldn't find on a criminal with 250,000,000 Beri on her head. Marguerite blushed looking at Murielle's pretty face. Just like Annabelle S. Foster, Murielle had natural beauty and she never wore make-up.

"Oh? You would not part a poor widow from the reminder of her lost love?" The captain responded in a soft voice. Marguerite's cheeks blushed as she backed away and nodded a single nod. Murielle would never let anyone take that ring away from her. She looked back at her two friends and winked. Evey and Annabelle lightly chuckled as they were brought forth to the Empress of Kuja.

Compared to the abnormal and huge appearance of her sisters, Hancock is a very tall, slender woman with long black hair, large breasts, a high forehead, and light brown eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. She wore a very revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Marines. She then wore a qipao, with a hooded cloak that she took off during the battle against Whitebeard,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the legendary She-Wolves, I do say it's been a while," Boa said to the pirates, sitting in her throne and crossing her legs. Murielle and Annabelle were as beautiful as they come. They were as good looking as the princess herself and that says a lot, "Rindou, Ran, unchain them, they're harmless," Murielle looked at Boa with a mild cringe. She took off her musketeer's hat and knelled before the princess, "so what brings you and your comrades to my shores?" She asked the captain,

"Its rather simple, we are in need of your assistance, mademoiselle (literally meaning 'little lady')," Murielle stated in the face of the princess. Boa raised an eyebrow. It was rare that Murielle and her crew would ask of her help in such peaceful times, "please heed my warning, we have to gather up 'The Sisterhood', the clouds of war are gathering as we speak, The Marines are gathering an armada to rid the seas of pirates, they maybe heading your way soon," Hancock lightly chuckled at Murielle's plea and soon turned into roaring laughter. Some of her Kuja warriors also joined in the merriment,

Boa's laughter soon turned into anger, "You expect me to believe those lies, Murielle Rouen?" Boa growled to the shock of the three pirates, "look at my island, my beautiful island, this is a time of peace, one of the few times of peace my home can have and you...you bring your war mongering to my island's shores?" Boa calmed down from her rage while the palace guards had their weapons like swords and snake bows pointed at the prisoners and awaiting the order to execute, "I would have expected better of you and your friends...take them to the palace dungeon!"

As night fell, the three pirates sat in their prison cell at the bottom of the palace, "Sigh...some how I knew I couldn't get through to the princess," Murielle said to herself, she sat in a wooden stool in the corner of the cell. Evey grabbed onto the cell bars and looked over at Nerine, a Kuja warrior assigned to guard them. Annabelle was sitting on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, wondering what fate she and her friends had waiting for them. Suddenly, Evey's eyes came upon an old fiddle that probably belonged to the last poor soul in this cell.

Murielle liked where Evey was heading, "Oi if we gonna die, then let's at least celebrate inna danse macabre," Evey said as she blew the dust off the fiddle and tuned it to the right tune. Murielle reached into her deep pocket and pulled out her flute, lucky that the Kuja guards didn't snatch it from her. If there was anything she loved as much as her crew, it was music. Murielle was a master flute player, Evey was unmatched as a singer or when it came to playing the violin or fiddle and Annabelle can play a great drum or a wooden stool which she had to use in the drums place.

Murielle and Evey tuned their instruments until it sounded right. Nerine looked over at the prisoners to see where the noise was coming from. Annabelle quickly went back to laying on the bed while Evey acted depressed on the cell bars while Murielle was throwing stones against the cell walls, "Oh quit your moping, you three will be dead by tomorrow," Nerine scoffed at the prisoners. Nerine didn't like the fact she had to guard the prisoners, She had better thing to do. Behind her back, the three prisoners pulled out their instruments and played a few songs to entertain themselves.

"**The minstrel boy to the war has gone**  
**In the ranks of death you will find him**  
**His father's sword he has girded on**  
**And his wild harp slung behind him**

**"Land of song," cried the warrior bard,**  
**"Though all the world betrays thee,**  
**One sword at least thy roads shall guard,**  
**One faithful heart shall praise thee"**

**The minstrel fell, but the foeman's sword**  
**Could not bring that proud soul under**  
**The harp he loved never spoke again,**  
**For he tore its cords asunder,**

**He said, "No chain shall sully thee**  
**No strength shall taint your bravery**  
**My songs remain for the pure and free**  
**They shall never sound in slavery"**

**The minstrel boy to the war has gone**  
**In the ranks of death you will find him**  
**His father's sword he has girded on**  
**And his wild harp slung behind him**

**He said, "No chain shall sully thee**  
**No strength shall taint your bravery**  
**My songs remain for the pure and free**  
**They shall never sound in slavery**"

"Hey, What the hell are you guys doing?" Nerine blasted at the prisoners as the three of them looked at her with innocent smiles, hiding their instruments behind their backs. Nerine was a memo freak and nothing interesting had happened the whole evening through, "nothing really happens around this part of the palace so...you guys got another one?" Nerine asked the prisoners.

Evey nodded to the guard and the three pirates decided to play another tune to entertain the guard on duty until it was nearly dawn, "Oh...I gotta gud one for yah lassies!" Evey played the main tune to one of her favorite songs growing up as a pup. Murielle smiled and put in her flute to the song, "yeah, yeah, yah know this one," Evey cheered as the party continued in the dungeon.

**"There were three young gypsies **  
**Come to our hall door**  
**They came brave **  
**And boldly-o**

**And one sang high **  
**And the other sang low**  
**And the other sang **  
**The Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o**

**Well it was upstairs downstairs **  
**The lady went**  
**Put on her suit **  
**Of leather-o**

**And there was a cry **  
**From around the door**  
**She's away with the **  
**Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o**

**It was late that night **  
**When the Lord came in**  
**Enquiring for **  
**His Lady-o**

**And the servant girl **  
**She said to the Lord**  
**She's away with the **  
**Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o**

**Then saddle for me**  
**My milk-white steed**  
**My big horse **  
**Is not speedy-o**

**Tonight I'll ride**  
**To seek my bride**  
**She's away with the **  
**Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o**

**Well he rode east**  
**And he rode west**  
**He rode north **  
**And south also**

**Until he came **  
**To a wide open plane**  
**That's where he spied **  
**His Lady-o**

**How could you leave **  
**Your house and your land**  
**How could you leave **  
**Your money-o**

**How could you leave **  
**Your newly-wedded Lord**  
**All for the **  
**Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o**

**Well what care I **  
**For my house and my land**  
**What do care I**  
**For money-o**

**Well what care I **  
**For my house and my land**  
**What do care I**  
**For money-o**

**Tonight I'll lie**  
**In a wide open field**  
**In the arms of my **  
**Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o**

**How could you leave **  
**Your house and your land**  
**How could you leave**  
**Your money-o**

**How could you leave **  
**Your newly-wedded Lord**  
**All for the **  
**Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o**

**Well what care I **  
**For my house and my land**  
**What do care I**  
**For money-o**

**I'd rather have a kiss**  
**From a yellow gypsy's lips**  
**I'm away with the **  
**Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o,"**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece- Legend of the She-Wolves**

**Chapter 6-Prove Your Worth Part 1 (Murielle Rouen vs Aphelandra)  
**

The next morning, the prisoners stood before the Princess of Kuja. Murielle slightly opened her mouth as if she had something to say, but Boa put her hand up to stop her, "Please...before you say anything hear me out," Boa interrupted looking back on some thinking she id last night and overhearing the music from the prison cell last night**, "**is it true, pirates of our type are a dying breed, either find a place in this world or die," Boa asked the She-Wolves whom were on bended knee in her presence. Murielle and her friends looked up at her with clever grins. Boa started to get a little annoyed, "well, what would you have me do? Answer me!" she demanded heatedly for the prisoners to answer,

"Heh, heh you must ask yourself, what must a empress do," Murielle replied with a little chuckle in her voice, The She-Wolves captain stood up from where she was kneeling. The guard immediately took action and blocked her from coming in closer toward the Empress of Kuja. But Murielle and her crew seemed to want to retie the knots in their friendship, "listen to us, the words we say are not false, one does not go out to sea without seeing the wreckage and stiffs that litter it's waters, much more than normal, The Marines aren't sparring anyone who raises a flag against them,"

"If I may say so, my lady, the last thing you'd want are white sails at your island's shores," Annabelle said continuing the captain's plea for Boa's assistance in the war against the Marines. Some of the guards at the palace weren't buying their story, they were pirates after all, treachery is something some specialize in. On top of that, one of the captains golden rules is to put the feeling of their crew above themselves. Boa rubbed her chin in thought. She looked down at the three pirates and shook her head no, "what? How you be so selfish, you wench, what more do you want, actual Marines on your bloody shores?"

"SILENCE! Last I recall, I, not the...She-Wolves...have the task of ruling this island!" Boa angrily snapped at the British-accented pirate. The guards pointed their weapons down pinned down the prisoners, "I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to this...guards, give them back their belongings," Evey was given back her two-handed sword and Annabelle her baldrics of pistols and cutlasses. Evey helped rearm the captain while she took her sword from a guard and put back on her hat, "come with me," the princess ordered. The prisoners were rebound with chains and led to a fighting arena where all the townsfolk gathered, "now here is my proposal, if the three you can defeat my best warriors, I will help you,"

The women of Kuja cheered as the gladiatorial contests were about to get underway, "Don't even think about trying to escape, I'll kill you myself if you dare to attempt such an act," The chains from her wrists and ankles were taken off. Suddenly, Murielle felt a tremor coming toward her. The crowds of islanders cheered louder, something big was coming...very big. The challenger set before the captain was a Kuja warrior named Aphelandra. Aphelandra is an extremely tall individual who probably ranks as one of the tallest Kuja from Amazon Lily.

Like the rest of the Kuja with long slender legs and curvy physique, wears a scanty attire of a revealing blue corset (that exposes her large breasts and cleavage) with yellow cottony edges and buttons on them and a blue bikini bottom (also yellow cottony edges and buttons around her hips) underneath a white cape and also wears dashing bowler hat-like head-gear with plates guarding the sides and the Kuja emblem embossed at the front over her forehead. Her facial features are child-like and include wide dark colored eyes and she has extremely long hip-length hair with locks falling down to below her shoulders from either side of her head, and it is ginger brown in color.

Aphelandra looked down at the captain with a friendly almost child-like smile, "Well, hello there...," Murielle greeted her challenger, slightly intimidated by her large size. It was a female version of David and Goliath. Pirates are not known for fighting fair, but Murielle and her friends were an exception, "I suppose I should make this a fair contest," the captain remarked as she took off her baldrics which her two doglock pistols and slightly smaller firearms were attached to. Aphelandra looked up at her princess as if she were a soldier awaiting orders,

"_This could be interesting_," Boa thought sitting at her throne on top of the east corridor of the arena, "_I know Murielle's skill with a blade is unmatched as is her cleverness, she can probably defeat me in battle, but it's no matter to me because I am beautiful_," Boa looked at the tall Kuja warrior and gave her a simple nod, "If you bring me the head of that prisoner you will be greatly rewarded," Boa said to the warrior. Aphelandra's eyes lit up like a child's as she heard the word 'reward'. A big smile came across her face,

"Yes, princess!" She replied with a military salute and turned around to face her opponent. The dashing captain tipped her hat to her opponent and took up a fighting stance, Murielle's large breasts quivered as she unsheathed her sword for battle. Her jacket and loose-fitting short flew in the island wind like the colors that flew on the mast of her formidable ship. Aphelandra unsheathed her very large sword that was bigger than Murielle from behind her back, "let's have a good fight, Ms. Rouen," The Kuja warrior said as she ran forward to attack. The ground shook with every footstep as she charged at the She-Wolf captain,

"I wish you good luck as well," Murielle replied as she stood her ground to the charging warrior. As soon as the two swords clashed, the crowd cheered and the battle began. The captain managed to block her attack and was pushed back by the immense size of the sword but did not fall on her back. Her two best friends were in the cells looking out at the arena, cheering on their captain. Murielle kept her stance and charged at Aphelandra. The Kuja warrior swung her swords at Murielle's midsection, but the captain leaped into the air to dodge it to the surprise of everyone in the arena.

Captain Rouen landed on the sword's cross-guard and was thrown off the blade like a stone being fired from a slingshot. Murielle flew backwards and used her feet bounce off the stone walls and charged again, "_She looks so innocent, it would be a shame to kill her in battle even if I am fighting for my life, it seems I'm only fighting for Boa's macabre amusement_," Murielle thought looking at her opponent's childlike appearance. The tall warrior took advantage of the distracted captain and slammed the pommel of large sword into her gut. Murielle's body was bent like a broken splinter of wood. The islanders cheered as the prisoner went into the air and fell to the ground with her sword landing tip first near her head.

She was slow to get up and used her sword pick herself up off the ground, "You are a good fighter, Ms. Rouen and you are really strong," Aphelandra complimented, "I am really sorry I have to kill you, but the princess promised me a reward for your head and I want to earn it," Murielle was on bended knee as Aphelandra was coming in to strike a killing blow, but not before moved to the side and stabbed at the skin above the warrior's ankle. The warrior screamed in pain as she fell to the ground to the shock of all the islanders and the delight of the two other prisoners.

Murielle walked up to the fallen soldier with her sword at hand. Aphelandra had a frightened look on her face, so knew she was about to die. But Murielle, just like her crew, were kind-hearted and did have a sense of mercy. Aphelandra fought well in her opinion, "Come on now get up, it was only a scratch," Murielle said trying her best to pull the giant back on to her feet, "_argh...what a weight!_" Murielle thought cringing as she used her muscle pull Aphelandra back up, "Aphelandra is your name, oui?" The warrior looked down and nodded yes to the pirate, "as you are named for a flower, you have yet to bloom and show your true potential,"

"You are correct, Ms. Rouen," Boa said standing up from her throne and coming down to the arena, "but it is a reward that can be taken away very easily," she used her 'meru meru no mi' abilities and turned Aphelandra to stone right before Murielle's eyes. Murielle's eyes filled with rage. She gnashed her teeth and clinched the grip of her sword, ready to cut off Boa's head where she stood, "Whether I kick a kitten...tear off your ears... even slaughter innocent people...the world will never cease to forgive my actions! Why, you ask? That's right, it is because I am...beautiful,"

Murielle's anger ceased as she released the grip of her sword, "How ironic, you maybe beautiful, but inside you...are...ugly," Boa backed away slightly in shock, no one ever had the courage to say something like that her and live, but Boa stood strong in the face of Murielle's harsh yet somewhat truthful words. Most of the crowds overheard the captain's words and pleaded her to be killed on the spot for saying such things about their ruler. Murielle unsheathed her large sword and pointed the tip to Boa's guards rushed in the apprehend Murielle, but Boa ordered them to stand back, "Why are you so hesitant? You can turn me to stone right here and now," Murielle pulled back her sword, "If I had this any other way, I'd kill you where you stand, princess, but who'd be around to lead your people? Now change her back, if you please,"

Boa saw to Murielle's request and changed Aphelandra back to normal, "If you were any normal person, I'd kill you as well for saying such things about me," Boa replied back as Murielle pulled back her sword. The two captains stared at each other for a time, "the only thing holding this together is the fact I still consider you an ally, but my wager still stands if your best mercenaries can defeat my best, I'll help you," The guards pulled Murielle back to her waiting cell as there was a slight intermission before the next battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Piece- Legend of the She-Wolves**

**Chapter 7-Prove Your Worth Part 2 (Evey vs. Boa Sandersonia)**

Evey waited in the dungeon to be called into the arena, not knowing who she was going to face. Evey was a strong looking creature standing a little over 6 feet tall (around 6'3) and asking her weight will result in a punch to the face. Her green eyes were focused and ready for battle. She sat on the wooden bed and waited. Nerine walked into the dungeon and called her out, "Hey Sea Dog, you're up!" She said to the mutant seal. Evey's eyes were sharp like a warriors as she was pulled into the arena by her chains. She was pushed out into the arena. The sun was nearly blinding her eyesight.

The Kuja people booed and hissed at Evey since Evey was technically not human, but neither were the abilities of some of the Marines' most wanted pirates. Nerine was holding Evey's weapon in her hand. She gave Evey a dirty look and rudely threw her two-handed sword on the ground far away from Evey's reach. The mutant seal bent down and picked up her weapon, "Bring out her challenger!" Boa Hancock commanded. The crowds of Kuja faithful roared with excitement as Evey looked up at her opponents, Boa Sandersonia.

"This should be interesting," Boa sighed to herself as her two younger sister approached Evey with somewhat sinister looking smiles, "_Evelyn is a strong fighter, let's see if she's up to my standards if she wasn't Murielle-taichou would have chosen her to be a part of her crew_," Boa thought as the battle was about to begin. Evey strapped her two scimitars behind her back and stared up at her opponents. Sandersonia and Marigold laughed at the mutant seal, thinking this battle was going to be a pushover.

"Ha, if it isn't the talking sea dog!" Sandersonia taunted getting a closer look at her opponent. Her snake like tongue flickered at Evey but Evey was somewhat unfazed but clinched a tight fist at her side, "what's the matter, Sea Dog? Say something," Evey clinched the grips of her sword and pulled it out from behind her back. The sounds of grinding metal against the leather and steel fixtures echoed through the arena. She spun her sword behind her back and flipped it into her hands. Her large breasts lightly bounced due to the force of her blade.

"I see you're skilled with a blade," Sandersonia said in observation as her began to change form into something monstrous, "but you'll need more than that if you can ever dream of defeating me," the powers of Hebi Hebi no Mi started to come into play. Sandersonia's version of the devil fruit gave her the ability to change into an Anaconda hybrid. Evey felt like she was the brave knight coming to slay the dragon. Evey was about to face possibly her most powerful opponent in the many years she served under the banner of the She-Wolves.

"Yah know what deh wise men say about snakes, fair lassie," Evey said closing her eyes and focusing her Haki. As she opened them, her eyes looked like they were on fire and burning with bluish-gray flames. She smiled at her opponent and flashed her canine fangs, "lop off the head of deh serpent and the body dies!" she ran up to Sandersonia and leaped into the air as high as she could into a somersault twist and aimed her swords at Boa Sandersonia's neck, hoping to make a quick kill.

Sandersonia easily dodged the blade but just narrowly kept her head on her neck, "As I said, it will take more than that to defeat me," the edges of Evey's blades landed on the stone fighting arena, creating a large opening in the arena and causing a few of the those watching to move safer areas. Murielle watched from Boa Hancock's side, still chained up and being watched by armed guards. She crossed her arms and watched as Evey slashed at her opponent and was hitting nothing but air.

Boa Sandersonia was using Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge Evey's razor sword, "My you're relentless, you indeed have a warrior's stamina," Sandersonia said toying around with Evey, "but answer me this Sea Dog, what good is a weapon if you can't hit your target?" she wrapped her tail around Evey's waist, "you are quite a cute little creature, such a nice body and these large breasts, it really is a shame, you could be my pet...then again it's too much trouble, so I'll have to end your existence now...HEAVY SLAM!" Sandersonia slammed Evey headfirst into the earth, but Murielle was not concerned it took more than that to take down someone as strong as Evelyn,

Sandersonia looked so relaxed in the face of Evey Finnegan. Her body took up almost the entire arena and not giving the mutant seal enough room to move about in, "You best quit your struggling, Sea Dog, you'll only make your death all the more painful," Sandersonia hissed, toying around with her opponent and throwing Evey into wall like a ragdoll. Murielle began to cringe behind her lips hoping her best friend would get up, "decisions...decisions...I don't know whether I should crush you into pulp or throw you into the spike pit...oh, I just don't know," Evey's head was bloodied and her body was covered in gaping wounds and scars, "I can read all your attacks and I know your weaknesses, you're finished,"

The crowds cheered and roared as Sandersonia turned to them and cheered leaving a defeated Evelyn Finnegan on the ground. Evey staggered onto her feet only to get beat down again by Sandersonia's massive tail. But Evey was the muscle of the She-Wolves and she had a reputation to uphold. She looked to see one of her swords that happened to be just a fingertip shy of her reach. Under weight of Sandersonia's bulk, she tried to slither out and hopefully get a finger onto the grip of her sword and pull it into her hand, "Your friend's will to fight is indeed laughable," Boa Hancock commented which made Murielle's blood boil, "if she keeps fighting, it will make her death all the more enjoyable to watch,"

"Allow me tah inform yah serpentine cretin...My name is not Sea Dog, it's Evelyn...EVELYN FINNEGAN!" To the surprise of everyone present, Evey managed to pull the sword back into her hand. By the time Sandersonia noticed it was too late. Evey screamed a long and loud battlecry and plunged the tip of her sword into the tail of the Gorgon Sister. Sandersonia wailed in pain and proceeded to dish out some more punishment on the mutant seal. Sandersonia tried to grab the elusive creature with her tail but the tables have turned in the favor of Evey,

"You little shit!" She barked as the mutant seal escaped and did a Roundoff Back Handspring Double Backtuck to dodge Sandersonia's Kenbunshoku Haki. Murielle watched her friend and cheered on her friend from where Boa Hancock was sitting, "I will have your head on a spike for insulting me in such a fashion!...Hebigami-Tsuki...Yamata no Orochi!" Sandersonia's hair formed into the shape of giant snake heads with fangs as strong as steel. Evey did her best to dodge the great fangs of all six heads and find a weakness.

"_It is just like the stories I used to read in my younger years_," Evey thought running across the edge of the arena with the snake heads of hair chasing after her, "_this is just like Hercules and The Lernean Hydra, I must not cut off the heads or they will grow back, I have to find an open space_," she held her swords with the pommels facing forward. One of Sandersonia's heads struck at the mutant seal. Evey took this opportunity to climb up the back of the hair snake, "Back tah Hell, lassie!" Sandersonia looked at Evey in shock. Blood was spurting through her wounds and a look of determination was in her eyes,

Evey hit Sandersonia in the face with the pommel of her sword and a finishing knee finally put down the ferocious younger sister of Boa Hancock in a thunderous crash. The entire arena was in horror that one of the greatest warriors in Kuja was defeated by someone as insignificant in their eyes as Evey, "Are yah not satisfied? ARE YAH NOT SATISFIED?" Evey shouted to the crowds at the top of her lungs, "DID YAH GET YAH MONEYS WORTH TODAY?"

Marguerite stood up from her arena seat and watched as Evey picked up other sword and was approaching the fallen warrioress, "She's going to kill her, she's going to strike a killing thrust!" Marguerite gasped as the entire arena watched in horror and disbelief. Sandersonia looked up at Evey from the ground. Evey pointed the tip of her sword at Sandersonia's neck. Evey had a look to kill in her eyes as she raised her sword. Before the final blow was struck, Evey's eyes softened as she felt some remorse for the fallen sister,

Evey placed her deadly swords back in their scabbards. Sandersonia seemed surprised by her actions, "Evey-san, why? Why won't you kill me?" She asked. Evey turned around and offered her hand. Evey's eyes were soft and friendly. Blood was dripping from a wound in her head and her arms had a few scars from the fight. Sandersonia was hesitant at first. She looked down at the hand and back up at Evey. Evey was the superior warrior and the fight that afternoon proved it.

"It's simple really, no one deserves to die such a meaningless death," Evey said as Sandersonia was reverting back to her normal form, "you are ah great warrior, Sandah, for that you must live on and fight another day," Sandersonia smiled as she felt she had made a new ally, but Boa Hancock looked at this moment in disgust. Murielle approved of Evey's actions and gave her a smile from where she was sitting. Boa Hancock stood up from her throne and pointed to Evey,

"What are you doing, Sandersonia? You were defeated by this...this...DOG?" Boa Hancock said in a fit of rage, "this is unacceptable, you will be punished severely for you foolishness," Murielle's blood final went past the boiling point. She elbowed on the guards in the nose. The guard on watch tired to make a slash at the pirate captain, but she cut off her chains on accident. Murielle kneed the guard in the gut and swing-kicked her in the cheek. She picked up her sword and placed the tip at Boa Hancock's throat, "just what do you think you're doing Rouen-san? As you said, if I were to die, then who would be there to lead my people?"

"It seems you chosen us to fight because of your macabre amusement and you insulted my best friend, I cannot let this go without appropriate action," Murielle said pulling back her sword and pulling out one of her 16inch doglock pistols from her leather baldric, "you see this pistol? if my crew hears this shot, I will signal them the order to attack," Murielle used her thumb to pull back the hammer on her pistol and aimed it toward the sky, "you have two options, set us free or I pull the trigger and shell your island, what say you, Boa Hancock?"


End file.
